Fairy Tail: Storm Dragon Chapter 1
by fairyds20
Summary: Annabelle Storm is dragon slayer, who after her dragon Bronte and her mother disappear, has to find her own way in life now that they're gone. She meets a few Fairy Tail members, Natsu and Laxus, over the years while in another guild. After about a year in the guild Gold Phoenix she goes out on her own desperate to find Bronte.


_Seven Years Ago_

"Mama? Bronte?" I called out as I searched the forest for them.

"Mama?" I called again.

I couldn't smell them beyond the immediate area of the forest and our home; I also couldn't sense either one of them. It's as if they haven't been here for days, but that's impossible because I saw them yesterday, I was with them yesterday. I climbed the nearest tree to get a better view of the forest and surrounding area. There wasn't even the slightest sign that a dragon had been in the area. I dropped down from the tree, sat underneath it and cried, softly at first and then louder. I cried until I fell asleep.

When I woke up, Mama and Bronte were still nowhere to be seen. I searched for weeks, going across the region and back. I ended up back home, tired and alone huddled beneath the blanket that smelled of flowers, soil, scales, and storm; it smelled like Mama and Bronte. I fell asleep quickly, and immediately began to dream. I was sitting on a branch in a tree; Mama was sitting on the same branch facing me. "Hello Annabelle," she said.

"Mama," I cried.

"Annabelle, I need for you to stop looking for me. It is too dangerous for you to find me right now. You must go on with your life and then, when you're ready, you can try again." She held my face with both her hands and spoke softly, "Bronte and I have taught you all we could; now it is time for you to learn and grow on your own. Trust me, I am not there because I choose not to be but it is for reasons that are better left unsaid for now." Mama enveloped me in a great hug and then kissed me on the forehead, the way she does when she is saying goodbye.

"Wait Mama, don't leave me, please," I begged.

"I could never truly leave you Annabelle, just look inside of yourself, inside your heart and I'll always be there, Bronte is also there. I love you baby." Tears streamed down her face, her hand intertwined with mine, as the dream faded away.

When I woke up I just cried and cried. The sound of my sobs reverberated off the walls of the cave we call home. I could still feel the warmth of my mother, smell her, and feel her kiss on my forehead. The air around me circulated with the smell of Bronte and my mother, it felt as if they were still here; there was nowhere else in the world I'd rather be. I made a fire and sat huddled in my blanket just staring at it, my mind blank.

After a few hours I fell asleep again, but the dream came slowly this time and almost seemed real. I was doing my usual training with Bronte, constantly pushing my magic's limit, and my skills. No matter how hard or fast we fought, I didn't tire and my magic never wavered. Then Bronte had us stop, and he asked me, "Annabelle, do you know what makes not only a dragon slayer great, but any wizard great?"

I thought for a few seconds and replied, "Magical ability, skills, and a great teacher."

"Sit down, child," he said. When I sat, Bronte sat on his haunches facing me. I was eager to hear what he had to say, but also a bit confused. "You could be the best wizard in the world, have everything you said, magic ability and skills, an excellent teacher, and be more powerful than any wizard in the world. However you will never be great, your power will only last for so long and your ability could even have limits, then you're done."He paused and leveled his gaze with mine, "Annabelle I need you to listen and understand what I'm telling you, especially pay attention to what I have to say next." Bronte stopped and made sure I was listening and continued, in a soft but urgent voice, "True strength comes from your heart, the power of light and warmth, and it comes from those you care about. For you to use your magic at your highest potential, to your fullest ability, you need a worthy reason to fight."

"Like if I wanted to fight because I was angry that you and mama are gone?" I asked confused.

"In a way, but don't fight because you're angry, fight because you love us. Your love and compassion for others, for life, is the greatest magic there is. If you fight for what you believe in, for love, to help others, there is no limit to what you can do." Bronte looked up at the sky and then back at me, "You'll find, one day, that not everyone has had a teacher. You will encounter a tremendous young woman one day; you'll know when you see her. I want you to ask her about how she acquired her magical ability. She won't be alone. You will come across an amazing group of wizards, when you do, you'll finally be home. There will be others like you who fight with their hearts, who are also like you in very unique ways as well." He lowered his neck until he was face to face with me, "Annabelle I must go now, but like your mother said I am never truly gone. You have to leave this place for now, to grow and learn about the world around you. Then, when you are ready, and you'll know when that time comes, you can return and answer the questions you have now. "

I cried quietly, "Please, not you too." I hung my head in defeat.

Bronte rubbed his head along my body and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hope is never lost child. We may even meet again, if all goes well," he said.

This time the dream didn't fade, but ended abruptly, and I slept in a dreamless abyss for the rest of the night.

I woke to the sun rising over the horizon, signaling the beginning of a new day. Today was the first day of a new life, the start of a long journey.

_2 YEARS LATER_

"Fairy Tail?" I said questioningly.

"Yeah it's amazing! Our Master is the best wizard ever, he's even one of the Ten Wizard Saints," the kid said excitedly.

"He must be incredibly strong then," I commented

"He is, but one day I'll be just as strong as he is," he grinned showing several sharp teeth. I smiled back, wondering again how I got sucked into this conversation. One minute I'm finishing a job of taking down a dark guild the next thing I'm repaying this kid for saving me from a surprise attack that could have seriously injured me.

"By the way, thank you for helping me. It probably would've gotten nasty if you hadn't taken that guy out for me. What's your name?" I asked.

He stopped scarfing down his food long enough to answer, "I'm Natsu."

"It's nice to meet you Natsu, I'm Annabelle."

"You must be pretty strong if you were fighting an entire guild by yourself," Natsu said as he finished his meal.

I remained quiet and studied Natsu; there was something almost familiar about him. In a way he reminded me of myself when I was younger, it was in the way he fought and carried himself. "Natsu, where did you learn to use magic? Was it at Fairy Tail?" I asked curious.

"No, Igneel taught me how to use magic, he's a dragon. That's who I came looking for, you actually smell a little like him, but different. Have you met him?!" Natsu asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I've never met Igneel," I replied. Natsu's face fell in immediate disappointment. "But," I continued, "I do know a dragon."

Natsu abruptly rose from his chair and exclaimed excited, "Can you take me to your dragon? Maybe he knows where Igneel is!"

"I don't know where Bronte is either. I'm sorry, he disappeared a few years ago, "I said. Natsu's disappointment was visible.

"Igneel disappeared too, but one day I'm going to find him. Did Bronte teach you magic? Does that mean you're a dragon slayer too?" He asked a little more hopeful now.

His question startled me, "Too? You're a dragon slayer?"  
"Yup! Igneel taught me fire dragon slayer magic," he replied proudly.

"Bronte taught me thunder(storm) dragon slayer magic," I replied. I was amazed to find that I was not the only dragon slayer.

"You have to join Fairy Tail! We'll be the strongest team and we can look for our dragons together," Natsu said elated. He stood from his seat and grabbed my hand as if to drag me to Fairy Tail himself.

"Wait Natsu," I said. "I'm already part of a guild, Gold Phoenix," I said showing him the tattoo of the golden bird on my right forearm." It didn't deter Natsu's determination in the slightest, "That's okay. We can still look for our dragons together." Natsu smiled from ear to ear showing his sharp teeth again.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "I forgot I have to go do a job. I was on my way when I saw you." Natsu started to rush away, and then turned back to me, "Thank you for the meal Annabelle, I hope we meet again. Come by Fairy Tail any time!" He waved goodbye and quickly left the tavern. Fairy Tail, I thought to myself, I'll remember it.

I paid for my food and left the diner to report back to the guild. On the way I thought of Natsu. I had never me another dragon slayer before, it wasn't what I expected, but it did leave me with more questions that I had before. Is it possible that the disappearance of our dragons is connected to each other? There was something about the kid that reminds me of myself, and he did smell a bit familiar. I needed time to think about this, so after reporting to the guild about this job I'll pick a few more jobs to stay out of the guild and in the field longer. I could take the train back to the guild, but I didn't really want to go back yet. I took the long way back to the guild, walking across the country. The guild didn't really feel like home anymore, now it's just a place to get jobs, and even that is not so satisfying anymore. When I first came upon Gold Phoenix it had been a sort of sanctuary, a place to get my bearings on the world. But now I take jobs that have me travel great distances in order to stay away from the guild. The job I'd just completed was in the opposite part of the country from the guild. I feel as if I'm missing something, something that I could almost grasp when I was talking to Natsu. I just couldn't quite put my finger on what it is though. Maybe it is time for me to move on.


End file.
